


Rendezvous With You

by rollieollie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gallagher party isn't a party without someone scurrying off to be fucked. Kevin wants Ian and drags him away to have his way with him. The two trade blowjobs in Kevin's bathroom with nobody the wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chayya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chayya).



“Hey Ian,” Kevin yelled over the noise in the Gallagher house. “Got something I need help with, man,” he shouted.

The two males made little pretense about what it was that Kevin actually needed. Party nights at the Gallagher house were crazy as it was, nobody would notice them being gone for a few minutes. They both should know, this had become a ritual somewhere along the way. The parties and the hand jobs in Kevin’s bathroom while everyone was getting loaded.

Ian grabbed his beer and flung himself out the door after the male, “See ya guys in a bit,” shot over his shoulder in case anyone was actually paying attention. Chances were slim.

 

The two were inside the other abode and shoved in the bathroom, door locked, in under a minute. “Shit Kev,” Ian mouthed, “You act like you miss me or something.”

Kevin’s only real answer was to tear off his shirt, tossing it on the counter of the small room. “Come on, strip,” he directed the younger male, his voice a little husky and drunk. Part of the reason it was so hot was because one day they could get caught. Ian had a smirk on his face as he shook his head and started to take off his clothes, this part was typical.

Soon both of them were down to their skivvies. Boxers for Ian and briefs for Kevin. Ian stared down at the massive hard on that he’d been fondling the last couple of years. “Shit, Kev,”h e mouthed as his hand reached for it, grabbing it out of the underwear so he could feel the ridges and warmth on his fingers.

He fell to his knees and looked up at the other guy. “Bros helping bros, right?” he spit out, the reasoning Kevin had given him for this happening the first time. They both knew that it was something beyond that now but it didn’t matter. As long as hands and mouths found flesh there was no point defining it. Shit, it wasn’t like they were boyfriends or something.

Ian leaned in, sucking the tip of the erection into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head. He wasn’t much of a bottom, not when it came to being fucked, but he liked sucking cock. Especially Kevin’s. It was so big and he was so forceful that Ian knew he was fucking good at it. It didn’t matter that they both had significant others, or whatever the fuck Mickey even was, this was just two dudes getting their rocks off because they needed it.

It wasn’t long before his tongue was licking up the shaft and even less time before Kevin was making that low groaning that set Ian on fire. He reached down to his own crotch, stroking his shaft to fully hard as he mouthed at the length in his mouth.

Kevin’s hands found his hair, what little there was of it lately and Ian knew what was coming. He took in a deep breath through his nose before he was being forced down on the entire length of the shaft that usually lay hidden in Kevin’s pants. He knew that Kev wouldn’t take it too far. He never did, but every fucking time he felt like he was dying for a moment. Like he could never breathe again and he’d be found shoved full of cock.

It was fucking hot.

Ian’s hand beat a path on his own dick, the slapping noises of a boy who can’t control himself etching themselves through the bathroom as he was pulled on and off of the older male’s dick, over and over again. He was drooling all over him and there was nothing he could do about it. Then again, they both liked it sloppy anyway.

The ginger boy knew that Kevin was about to cum when he started cursing. “Oh shit, Gallagher, that’s right,” he started moaning and Ian did more sucking and teasing with his tongue because that’s Kevin’s favourite. “Take it down your throat, slut,” he said and Ian did, the length making him gag a little, which Ian likes.

It wasn’t long before Kevin was beyond the point of self-control and his orgasm was punctuated with these moans that always make Ian want to shoot his own load. He took all that Kevin pumped into him, pulled off at the last, licking his lips of any cum that might have escaped as he made his way to his feet again.

Kev was lighting a cigarette, as always, and Ian was smirking at him as he kept stroking his own tool. “Better hurry up there, Kev,” he said in a cocky voice that he used around the other male a lot. “It’s your turn,” he finished, letting the male have a drag or two before he takes the cigarette for his own.

Kevin dropped to his knees and Ian took control.


End file.
